The Volturi Experiments
by Seraluna Reality
Summary: I waited in the dark dusty chamber awaiting the torture. Seth and I were kidnapped at the Newborn War. Now we are in Volturi, experiments to them; needles, injections, lab tables..half breeds..is what Aro is turning us into. Monsters are what we are now.
1. Unsafe

**The Volturi Experiments**

**Summary: **I waited in the dark dusty chamber awaiting the torture. Seth and I were kidnapped at Newborn War. Now we are in Volturi, experiments to them; needles, injections, lab tables...half breeds...Is what Aro is turning us into. Monsters are what we are now.

_"__**Cross your heart and hope to die?"**_

_**Chapter One-Broken Promises, Shattered Hopes.**_

* * *

_**Bella pov-Newborn Battle-Forks Mountains.**_

I sat in the tent worrying my guts out about my family, especially Edward. Both the Cullen's and the pack are all fighting for me. At this very second all of their lives are in danger and at this instant I'm doing absolutely nothing to help them; even though this whole catastrophe is my fault.

I sighed. Gosh if Edward only changed me, if he had the guts too stupidly_ 'take away my soul'_...or whatever he thinks he's taking away. I could be fighting with him, by his side, as a fierce vampire who could stand by his side as an equal.

Instead I sit here trapped inside this tent, freezing cold with some fourteen year old werewolf named Seth standing as bodyguard to protect me. I mean shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't _I_ be the one protecting this young boy? Was I that pathetic? I looked over to the silver wolf that was practically snoozing against the mossy tree. I guess that answered my question, I was beyond pathetic.

My bodyguard was probably under strict rules for me not to set a step out of this tent and I could completely understand why he would be given such rules. Me being my clumsy self would probably risk falling on the ice cold ground, roll off the cliff, hit the bottom and realize that they had moved the war to where I laid paralysed. I snorted. With my luck I have no doubt that would happen too.

I called out to Seth. "Seth!" He jumped startled and started looking frantically towards the foggy forest. "Seth listen" He turned his body to me as one of his ears turned upwards and his head turned to the side slanted.

"Jacob tells me your minds are connected when you're like this...is it true?" I felt kinda ridicules talking to a wolf but Seth nodded his big grey head as his eyes widened curiously.

I smiled. "Is it almost over?" I asked eagerly. "The war, I mean. It's almost over, right?" I could see Seth's big brown eyes roll dramatically. I frowned.

Realizing that Seth would be unable to talk, I quickly added. "Howl once if no, and twice if yes." Seth's eyes widened and a choking sound came out from him. I stared shocked. Was he okay? "Seth!" What's wrong with him? My breathing increased as I slowly realized that maybe something bad happened in the fight. My stomach clench and I fought the bile that rushed up my throat.

I quickly got up to my feet and pushed the plastic tent flaps out of the way. "Seth! Are you okay? What's wrong? What's happening?" He was rolling on the snowy floor, choking wildly.

Seth quickly jolted up and rushed into the forest. I frowned and whispered. "Seth?" Something was wrong. I swallowed as I slowly started to walk towards the trees. "Seth!" I whispered fiercely as the harsh ice snow hit my skin causing my skin to shiver uncontrollably. "S-seth growl, b-bark, do something!" I stuttered.

_No response. _

I slowly looked around the tree."Seth..." I whispered.

"Hey!" I jumped back with a startled gasp. "What are you doing?" Seth yelled.

I froze as I saw Seth quickly tying his shorts. "Jacob never once mentioned that you were a pervert." He chuckled jokingly, as he grabbed his shoes and slid them onto his feet. "Then again why would he say anything bad about you... you know he has a crazy obsession over you. It's insane! I mean it gets to the point whe-"

"Why didn't you say anything?" I interrupted still frozen with fear. "I thought you were hurt! Or someone else was hurt! You didn't say anything!" I huffed, as I crossed my arms. "You could have barked or something..." I muttered quietly.

He looked at me oddly as he started walking towards me. "Why would you think I was hurt?" He asked as his eyebrows creased together.

"B-because you were crying! Chocking or s-something, I dunno!" I threw my hands in the air with frustration.

"I was not crying! I Seth Clearwater never cry. I was laughing!" He smiled brightly. Was he always this happy?

"At what?" I baffled.

"I was laughing at you. You make strange expressions when you talk, did you know that? You look like this..."

He made the most ridiculous face ever; one of his eyes wide and the other eye small and twitching. His mouth was all droopy looking.

"I do not look like that!" I gasped.

"Sure you do, you just don't realize. Ill tape you next time and I know you will laugh."

"Uhmmm." I raised one of my brows. "Sure."

"Fine if you don't find that laughable then what about this; 'howl once if no and twice if yes', seriously? Or you know I could just transform and it would make it so much easier."

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "You're not as nice as Jacob told me you were."

"What! No, aww man. Did I just ruin my awesome reputation! I was just kidding you know! Seriously I swear. I was just trying to make you happy again!"

"Happy?" I corked a brow. "Why do you care?" I asked curiously.

Seth sighed. "Jacob told me you would be stressed." He murmured worriedly as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"W-what?"

"Umm Edward, that's his name right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yea well he's fighting and you didn't want him to. You're worried." He stated.

I looked at him shocked. "Umm yeah, I guess." I bit my lip.

He smiled and simply said. "Don't worry."

"It's not so easy." I smiled at little.

"Sure it is! I mean think about it. With the pack and the Cullens combined, they stand no chance. Those newborns are going to be nothing but ashes when we get down there."

I sighed. "Your right"

"As always"

"But tell me Seth, is it almost over? Do you know?" I asked hopefully, but all my hope diminished as he let out a heaving sigh.

"So much for not worrying..." He muttered.

"No I swear! I'm not worried... Just curious." I was a horrible liar, because in truth I was extremely nervous and I knew he could tell.

"Bella it didn't start not too long ago, they'll be fine trust me. Those newborns stand no chance." He smiled. I still looked at him weary. I heard Jasper stories and from what I understood newborns were unbelievably strong, stupid and blood crazed but very very strong.

"Hey, nothing bad is going to happen to any of them, I promise" He stuck out his pinkie and I laughed. "What I do this all the time with my sister." I found that hard to believe, Leah doing things like pinkie swears. I just couldn't imagine Leah doing something so _'child-like'_. But I put out my pinkie as we connected them.

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" I whispered.

He frowned. "Well I sure hope not to die and you better not either!" I looked down to the floor. If Edward didn't make it, then I would hope to die.

Seth then lightly hit me on the shoulder. "Cheer up Bells!" I looked up, shocked when he called me that. Only my dad and Jacob ever called me Bells. I smiled. "There we go! Now keep smiling." He grinned and got up and left to play the role of bodyguard once again. I sighed. Maybe it wasn't so bad having a fourteen year old playing protector. He gave great advice.

I walked back to go for shelter in the tent. The snow storm was getting worse.

_What we forgot to do was to put ourselves into that promise._

* * *

_**Edward pov**__**-Newborn Battle-Forks Open field.**_

We stood in formation waiting for those vicious newborns to await their death. Alice stood to my right and Carlisle on my left. The pack of wolves prowled behind us and to the left. They lurked behind the frost bush, eager to surprise and destroy the crazed newborns. We all stood in crouches waiting and waiting.

The annoying snow flew in our eyes causing us repeatedly to blink for as snow did not melt when it hit our eyes. I signed, and I wondered how Bella was doing. It must be too cold for her; we should have put a heater or something in that tent. That mutt better be taking good care of her. I looked back at the forest longing to go to my love...at least she's safe and that's all that matters. I listened to the others thoughts to distract me.

_Ugh! These newborns are taking forever and my hair! It's getting all ruined. Damn snow... Wait till I get my hands on them, If they wouldn't take a century to get here, they would already be a pile of ash- _I cut off there, my god. It's so like Rosalie to think of her hair at a time like this. I just shook my head listening to someone else who hopefully wouldn't have such a huge inflated ego like my sister.

_WHAT THE HELL! Are they planning a grand entrance for their death or something...Dammit why is it taking so long!-Emmett. _I looked at him and arched my brow. I snorted. He snapped his head over to me when he felt someone staring.

_WHAT? I want to fight already. Kick some newborn asses! Whoot, whoot... oh sorry man I forgot you're the boring old dude that wants to keep peace at all times... But man it must be boring for you. No women until now and the women you have is human... not that Bella isn't great, she's awesome but you can't even have a little fun even if she wanted to. Wow Eddie man, I just realized something! If you were human and didn't die of...whatever flu it was, than you would have died sometime like 80 years old or something like that. Now that would have sucked because you'd be all alone and you never would have had se-_

"SHUT THE HELL UP EMMETT!" Everyone looked at me with confused faces and all telling me to calm down. I was glaring at Emmett and he was smirking, I growled fiercely.

_Now that's how you want to be in a fight. _He smirked._ Angry! Not some whous who misses there little girlfriend, or should I say fiancée._ He wiggled his eyebrows and I sighed. I really can't hide anything from this family. I guess it is better if I am angry. Well huh...I guess he did the job. I looked back to the horizon and saw them coming.

Alice was right about the numbers but where was Victoria? She's probably in the back. All these crazed newborns had blood splattered on their torn clothing from previous meals. Their eyes were darting back and forth trying to figure out how to get past us. You could hear their ferocious growls of anger for blocking them form the one thing they desired and the very thing I would never let them get to, my Bella. I will do anything in my power; scratch that even beyond my power to keep my Bella safe._ That's a promise._

Than Emmett yelled, "LETS KICK SOME NEWBORN ASSES!" and we all growled and roared in agreement charging at the newborns.

* * *

**Alice pov**_**-Newborn Battle-Forks Open Field.**_

So far we were winning the fight but man was it hectic! Growls, crunching, snaps, screams, and hissing all filled the once peaceful clearing. The smell of burning vampires tainted the air. Every newborn was facing the awaiting fire. It was horrific seeing all these innocent newborns dying before my eyes but I knew it had to be done because in truth they weren't really as innocent as I made them seem.

They were trying to kill Bella and I know they have killed many innocents in the past. So there was defiantly no room for heartache for them. But it seemed this one girl got off lucky. She just stopped and fell to the floor bringing her knees to her chest and started rocking back and forth whispering "Please don't hurt me please don't." She's very lucky Carlisle got to her and not some maniac like Emmett... or should I now say Edward. Edward was a crazy beast, when it came down to Bella you never wanted to be the one messing with her, that's for sure.

Now I just had to get away from my Jazzy, he is just so damn over protective! I want to fight too! Every time I pounced on someone Jasper comes out of no wear and finishes the newborn off. My physic ability would have helped a lot right about now but noooo the wolves have to block everything! Now I am ashamed to say I've only killed one newborn. That is defiantly not something to brag about, it's completely shameful.

There is only two left. One on our side that Rose and Emmett are taking care of and the other Leah's taking care of... wait why the hell is she by herself! Didn't she listen to a word Jasper had said at his fighting lessons!

"T_wo on one newborn and you must attack from behind. Anything other than that is a suicide mission."_

Ughhh! This is so frustrating! Those mutts have huge ears for a reason! They should make use of them and listen once in a while. I was about to run to her aid but froze as my vision blurred and I became swamped with a horrific vision.

_Bella stood terrified. Wide eyed she cowered behind a werewolf, Seth. He was growling at someone he seemed very angry. Saliva was seeping out of his barred teeth; he was in a protective crouch in front of Bella and ready to pounce. Then I heard her voice, high pitch and annoying as hell._

_"You're stupid friends fell for it, and now I can finally kill you. You disgust me more than your foolish mutts." She spoke dangerously low and freighting. Venom dripped from her sharpened teeth. Her smile grew. I saw a flash of her flaming red hair and a blond haired vampire beside her but that was not it, more than twenty five newborns stood behind her. She growled and lunged at them along with her vampire army and then it went black._

I gasped out of the vision, stumbling back. _NOOO!_I screamed in my mind. By now everyone was burning the body parts of vampires. I gasped for breath. How can this be! No, Impossible! Jasper felt my fear and was at my side at an instant._Oh lord!_That was my strongest vision since Bella jumped off the cliff.

Oh my god! Please don't let it be true!Jasper was shaking me yelling in my face and now everyone was in front of me with anxiousness written all over their faces. The wolves now appeared and were in there human form.

NO! No!no! Dammit this wasn't supposed to happen! Not like this_... _not like this...I was truly in shock. _She _tricked me? Wasn't she here? Didn't someone kill her? And how are there twenty five other newborn vampires...impossible. The Volturi would never allow it to go to that extent!My mind was all over the place, I bet Edward couldn't get a hold of it because I sure couldn't.

I finally snapped out of it. Jasper breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay Darlin'? Tell me Ali what did you see?" I looked around panicked seeing if maybe Bella and Seth were here...but no, they were nowhere.

"Who killed her?"

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"Victoria" I spat with venom. "Who killed her?" I asked again.

No one spoke.

Someone raise your damn hand and tell me you killed her! I can't lose Bella. And we are too late, they probably already have them o-or...k-killed them.

"Ali?" I heard Jasper whisper as he felt my pained emotions. I fell to my knees and started to sob loudly. "Alice! What's wrong?" He was on his knees beside me, his arms wrapped around me. I clutched onto his shirt, the smell of venom reeked on his shirt but at the moment I didn't care.

"Alice, darlin' look were all okay. Everything's fine. Look not one person is on the toll of death. Not even the mutt." Harsh growls erupted from around me. "I mean the wolf... but Jacob is healing as we speak." I sobbed even louder.

"Jazz its n-not us! Everyone is f-fine...H-here." I took a deep breath even though I technically didn't need it.

"I don't understand." He was sending waves of calmness all around me but it wasn't working, I so desperately wished for the calmness I couldn't handle this. This pain was too much.

"B-bellaaa and S-seth...Victoria t-tricked m-me I'm sooo sorry" I looked at the ground meeting no one's eyes. I messed with Bella, I could have prevented this all but I was so stupid! Now it was time to face Edward.

I gulped. Edward's growl filled the clearing. "What are you talking about Alice?" I looked up at him, his eyes completely black and his teeth clenched tight. "Edward we may be too late...Bella...and Seth's futures are fading into nothing. I can't even see what they're doing seconds from now. There gone..."

"That's because she's with a damn mutt! You can't see dogs remember?" I nodded he was right in a way. "Yes. But Edward, life changing events I see no matter what. Like if you were going to commit suicide in five minutes id see that, if it was something small like you were going to go talk to Carlisle in five minutes I wouldn't be able to see that. I saw Bella and Seth's future because it was so vital for me to see and since I care for both of them the vision is so much more intensified. I'm so sorry Edward. I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

He looked at me, his face twisted in pure anguish. "No." He whispered as he stepped backwards. "I don't believe you." I didn't say anything; the shame drowned me into nothing.

"Impossible..." I heard Edward mutter to himself. "I promised...she can't be...no...no..." He fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. He looked so vulnerable as he shook violently from the sobs he let out. I heard him whisper that he had failed her. My heart broke even more; I clenched my hands and squeezed my eyes tight, as I thought quietly.

_No Edward, I failed Bella._


	2. Gone

**The Volturi Experiments**

_**Chapter Two-Gone Gone Gone...**_

* * *

_**Seth pov-Newborn Battle-Forks Mountains. **_

I smelt a scent. Scrunching up my nose I resisted the urge to gag. Instantly I knew it was what I feared most a vampire_. _My stomach felt as if _mini people _were inside scratching and punching their way through my belly. I felt sick. I have only ever seen the red eyed vampires through the eyes of the pack. Saying I was nervous was a big understatement_._

_It can't be...not now, not here_

I let out a piercing howl and quickly trotted towards the edge of the forest line. Peering through the thick woods I saw a flash of red.

_Oh damn! _

My chest rumbled as I let out another howl. _Sam! _ I yelled in my mind_. She's here! The red head, she's here_! There was no response. I could hear them but it was as if they ignored me, their main focus being the pointless battle that they were fighting in.

I growled frustrated. _LEAH!_ I screamed. I waited for a howl in return or even a response in the pack mind but nothing._ Some pack..._

The stench got increasingly worse. I stilled, tilting my nose straight up towards the darkening sky as I smelt the air and boy did the scents hit me. There's not just one red eyed vampire...there's more? I found myself questioning myself.

_What do I do? What would Sam make me do? Do I run with Bella? But where...no there's not enough time, they will catch us eventually and once they do I'll be nothing but delicious red meat to them! _ I started to pace around the tent. _I have to fight. I have to._ I turned around looking at the tent. _I need to protect Bella._

I stood in a crouch facing the thick wintery forest and growled at the incoming vampires. They are so dead. I stood there tensely in the creepy silence, not one animal dared to show itself. No one was out here, except for us. Hiding out so far from everyone else started to sound like such a stupid idea.

"Seth?" I heard shuffling in the tent as Bella tried to get up. "I heard a howl. You okay out there?"

She started to come out of the tent. I quickly turned to her and growled. I didn't want to scare her, but she needed to get back into that tent. I got down onto my furry stomach, trying to seem less intimidating as she stood frozen in shock. I let out a bark.

_Woof_

"What's wrong Seth?" She looked at me worried.

I nudged my head quickly back into the tent. _Woof! _

"You want me back in the tent?" She asked.

I nodded in relief. _She got it..._

"Why?"

_Never mind._

I howled and nodded my head back to the tent, pulling the flap with my big black nose and looking at her irritated. I groaned mentally. _So stubborn!_

A little giggle erupted throughout the clearing. Bella's head jolted up as she looked behind me and she looked afraid of what she saw. Her eyes widened and her mouth became slack, she took a nervous step back. For the first time, Isabella Swan was showing signs of fear.

In any other situation I would've joked around about this but not now, not when blood thirsty vampires were eying me like they wanted to slurp my blood like I was some kind of thirst-quencher.

I turned around and just about collapsed.

_You have got to be freakin' kidding me!_

Not only did the red head stand there but a whole bunch of vampires were crouched behind her and boy did they stink. This was way more vampires then I imagined. I Seth Clearwater was so dead.

It doesn't matter; I will die to protect Bella. Bella has to stay safe. I am a protector for a reason; I have to protect and guard her life. I am her bodyguard after all. I snarled deeply, while I nudged Bella with my hip trying to hide her with my body.

The red head giggled again. "Oh little pup, I can still see her."

"You want me to take care of that mutt." A blond vampire hissed.

I growled. _Mutt? I wouldn't be talking evil life sucking mosquito! _I was defiantly hanging around the pack too much.

"Yes I would like that very much." She smiled up at the blond vampire. "Unfortunately little pup will only be in the way of things." I nudged Bella again. She had to leave, it's too dangerous. She tumbled a little bit but didn't move.

The red heads demeanor changed dramatically. It was kinda creepy. Her smile dropped and her face became filled with anger."Your stupid friends fell for it, and now I can finally kill you. You disgust me more than your foolish mutts. You deserve what is waiting for you. You are nothing to me." The red head hissed at Bella. I snarled back, salvia dripping from my bared teeth.

"Obviously I mean more to you then you're willing to admit or else you wouldn't have gone through such lengths just to kill me." I turned to Bella stunned that she had spoken.

Turning back to the smelly red head I noticed she started shaking, a lot. Her teeth gritted tightly and she clenched her fists into small fists. She hissed through her clenched teeth.

"Riley."

The blond haired vampire smiled at her and nodded his head. Riley then turned to look at me. His smile disappeared as he whispered so lowly it was hard to hear. "You're dead."

Than all the sudden they jumped at us. It was all in slow motion. This blond dude named Riley ran at me, I tried to aim for his neck but he took his finger nails and dug them into my neck trying to rip my head off. I yelped and quickly tried bite his arms.

I heard Bella screaming my name trying to warn me but it was too late. Instead of feeling the tear of my head being ripped off, I felt teeth; cold hard teeth sink into my skin. I howled and fell limply to the ground. I couldn't see, I couldn't move, I couldn't hear. All I could feel was fire. I was burning.

_Damn, so much for fighting..._

* * *

_**Carlisle pov-Newborn Battle-Forks Open field.**_

Witnessing someone's death was the one thing I could never become understanding too. I have become an onlooker of death more times than I would like to admit through my existence. I am familiar with death, I have seen it, heard of it, and have felt it. Yet death seems so alienated and foreign as if I have never heard of the word _death_ in all my years.

Death horrifies me and haunts me. Ironically the one the thing that hardly affects me is the one thing that scares me most because death is the one thing that permanently pains you forever. The one thing you can never fully recover from.

My family will forever be scared for the death of Isabella Swan. I stood silently, my arms wrapped around my horrified wife Esme. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed quietly; she stared off into the eerie forest completely lost. "Carlisle?" She whispered. I raised my head to look at her, she did not look at me instead she continued looking blankly at the forest as her shoulders frequently shook.

"H-how...why is it I lose everything?" Her face filled with confusion. Her brow pinched in the middle and she kept biting her rosy lip. She blew out a big breath. "She's gone...my kids...my babies they always ...die...why?" She looked up to me, her eyes glistering with unshed tears.

"Why? Why? Why?" She muttered as she looked at the snow covered ground shaking her head. I did not respond. I had no idea of what to tell her. I was at loss of words.

"Dammit!" Esme cursed.

My eyes widened, taken back.

She turned to me her eyes burning with rage. "Why Carlisle. Why me? Why us? Why Bel-!"

"Stop it!" Rosalie hissed. "See what she's done to us? She's brought nothing but pain to us" Rosalie said as if expecting us to agree with her. "All Bella has given us is grief and fear. I knew this would happen! I knew what she would do this family. I wa-"

"Don't."

We all turned to Edward. He sat knelled on the frozen earth. His shoulders slumped in defeat and his head hung low refusing to look up at anyone. "Don't you dare." He looked up sharply, glaring at Rosalie. His eyes filled with clear hatred.

"Edward I'm not trying to be rude or uncaring."

"Well right now that's exactly how you are acting." Edward hissed, his eyes darkening and his hands clenching the venom tainted snow.

"She was going to die. We al-"

All Edward's anger seemed to disintegrate as his eyes glazed over and true anguish liquefied his eyes. He looked back down to the floor. "Please Rosalie. Just stop, not right now. I can't...I just can't"

Rosalie looked like she was about to respond, I lifted my hand towards her. "That is enough Rosalie." I said sternly. Her eyes tightened and stiffly she turned around walking towards Emmett. Emmett looked at her clearly unhappy.

"Hey tic." We all turned to face the wolves, the only female shape shifter stood there with her hands on her hips. She glared, "I'm sorry to break up this little grieving session, but where the hell is my brother?"

Alice walked forward, "He didn't make it. He's gone, I'm sorry. It's my fau-"

Alice looked as if she was going to break down again.

"No" Leah shook her head refusing to understand. "Tell me you damn leach! Where the hell is my brother? Tell me what happened!" Alice looked up her eyes filled with fear and as she turned to me, her eyes were blank and I knew she had a vision.

* * *

**Bella pov-Unidentified Location.**

I lay crumpled in heap at an unknown place. I kept my eyes shut, and from what I could feel my hands and legs were bound by a cold metal. I felt weak, lethargic. I could barely keep my head up. I tried to say Seth's name but only a soft mumble came out. My stomach rumbled. I was hungry, no starving.

_How long have I been here? _

_Where is here?_

My head pounded, and throbbed to the beat of my slow heart. The only warmth came from the side of my head, and I knew the heat came from the blood that trickled down onto my dirty chin. I attempted not to vomit as the smell of blood consumed my sense of smell.

"Seth" I mumbled, as I tried putting myself right-side up.

I heard a weak groan. "Bells...that you?"

"Yea" I smiled relieved that Seth was safe. I swallowed my voice scratchy and rough. "I-I thought you were dead..." I whispered feeling myself turn even colder. "You were screaming." I whispered lost in the horrifying memory.

"They bit you." I said frowning. "H-how...I thought...are you okay?" I said avoiding the true question.

_How did he survive? _

I heard shuffling and felt heat come to the side of me. I turned my head and saw Seth. I winced. Awful scars covered his face. The scars were course and jagged looking an angry colour of red. I swallowed the bile that rushed up my throat. _Oh God..._ "Are you okay?" I whispered, trying to withstand the tears.

Seth chuckled. "Yea, they barley hurt me. But I should be asking you that. Your bleeding a lot, are you okay?"

I bit my lip. "Uhmm...I think so." Other then the pain on the side of my head and the fear that consumed my body I was fine.

"You're not okay." Seth stated looking at me with concern.

"I'll be fin-"

"Don't" Seth said interrupting. "Don't lie. I know you're not okay. You're scared, and honestly I'm scared too. But don't worry. The pack will find us, I know it."

"You're scared?" I whispered. My gut hurt._ This is all my fault. Seth shouldn't be involved..._

"Well yea, it's not every day you get chained up with human sized mosquitoes waiting to suck your blood dry. It would be a little weird if you said you weren't scared...Just don't tell the pack, kay? I don't want them to think I'm a baby or anything...cause I'm not." Even in the dark I could see the blush that coloured his tanned skin, he was embarrassed.

I laughed weakly. "I won't tell, and if it helps I don't think you're a baby. You're the bravest wolf in all of La Push."

"Really?" His face brightened as he looked at me surprised.

"Yea really" I laughed lightly. "I wouldn't lie."

He beamed at me. "Thanks"

Just then a bright light entered the dark room. I cringed closer to the cold wall, trying to bring my chained hands to cover my stinging eyes.

An annoying voice shattered the quietness of the room."Gag them. They are both awake and I don't want my little sweeties coming up with anything they'll regret later." I opened my eyes and my eyes watered as a light beamed down on us. Someone was holding a flashlight. I saw a flash of red hair come close to me.

Victoria came up to me grabbing my chin and squeezing my cheeks with her sharp nails. I winced trying to get out of her painfully grasp. "Hey Hun, I told you I would get you." She whispered in my ear. "You don't look to smug now. But don't worry were almost there." She leaned back smiling.

_Almost where!_

I wanted to yell that so badly but instead I said this. "Why would you bring Seth? He has nothing to do with this! Bring him back." I voiced angrily. Although the response I got from her was nothing of what I expected.

She slapped me, hard. I recoiled, looking at her taken back. I heard Seth shouting at her but then heard him get hit as well. He groaned as a pair of boots smashed into his ribs. I shut my eyes. _This is not happening...no...I'm sleeping, this is a nightmare. A stupid nightmare. _The sting in my cheeks hurt and a few tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Look at me." I opened my eyes, my vision blurry as I looked at her warily. Her face was furious. "You don't talk unless spoken too. Got that?" I nodded.

_I was spoken to..._

"Gag them now." She ordered and a big burley man came up to me. He took out a dingy piece of cloth as he shoved it into my mouth. I gagged and tried to push him a way. "Stupid human" He muttered as he tied the material behind my head. The taste of the cloth was gross; it tasted salty, like sweat mixed with blood. It made me nauseous.

"Sedate them." I heard Victoria demand. I looked up at the man scared. He smiled as he took out a case and pulled out a long needle. "This won't hurt." He said grinning. I kicked widely, squirming and yelling through the piece of cloth. He took my arm and jabbed the needle roughly into my skin. I winced as I squeezed my eyes shut.

I felt my body become weak, very weak. I felt vulnerable as I unwillingly slumped forward and my vision became blurred. I tried keeping my eyes open but it was useless. In no time I was unconscious in a room filled with vampires.

_Edward where are you?_

_Please help me..._


End file.
